Aaron and Emily: The Fight
by LacytheRomanWerewolf
Summary: Can't really give a summary without giving it away. However, *happy dance* there was a new episode. HP


Begin Transmission

Lacy here with, FINALLY, a new Aaron and Emily story. You have no idea how glad I am to be able to write that. I was honestly going nuts with no new episodes. I am so screwed this summer. First thing to say about this episode, OMG!! Full blown smile from Hotch for the first time since we lost Haley!!! I was a giggling idiot. Second thing I have to say, please tell me I did not see Emily get hit by a car. Third, the brit dude on Cooper's team had SO better stay away from Emily. She is Hotch's and we all know it even if the writers won't give it to us. Ok, done whining now and I'm off to give you the story. Have fun!

Bethany is six weeks old. A month and a half.

Disclaimer: I was given the rights to Criminal Minds for Easter. *sees lawyers* Crap, never mind.

End Transmission

~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~

Emily rolled over as Hotch's phone woke her up. He wasn't supposed to be going back to work for another two weeks so there was no reason for his phone to be ringing at, she peaked at the clock, six fifteen in the morning.

"Hotchner." Hotch answered, his voice thick with sleep. He'd gotten used to sleeping in during his paternity leave.

Emily sat up against the head board and listened.

"Cooper?" Hotch said. "You do know what time it is, right Sam? I'm on paternity leave. Yeah a month and a half ago now. You sure? Alright, I'm gonna talk to Emily and call you back. Yes that's the baby's mother." Hotch let out a sigh that sounded like a laugh. "Goodbye Cooper."

Emily rubbed her eyes and looked at Hotch. "So what did Cooper want at this charming hour?"

Hotch smiled and explained what Cooper wanted. "I know I'm not supposed to go back for two more weeks,"

Emily held her hand up. "Aaron, don't even think about finishing that sentence. I know the job and I know Cooper. Go, I will be just fine with Jack and Bethany. This will give Jess a chance to come over and help. Dad too. Now go get ready, check in on Jack and Bethany and we'll see you when you get back."

Hotch leaned over and kissed Emily. "If you're not careful, I'm going to get used to this understanding nature of yours."

Emily laughed. "That's the point."

~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~

Emily ran her hand through Jack's hair as she went to answer the door. It was almost time for the little boy to go to school and Jess had offered to drive him. Emily opened the door and smiled.

"Hey Jess." she said.

Jess returned the smile. "Hey Emily. He ready?"

Emily stepped back to let Jess in. "Almost, he's finishing up some homework he 'forgot' to tell Aaron and I he had."

Jess raised a brow. "Forgot, huh? Isn't it a bit early for him to be hiding homework?"

Emily laughed. "I was hoping for at least middle school on that one. Maybe even never since he hates laying to us."

Jess laughed. "Yeah, hold onto that Em. I get the feeling it won't last."

Emily nodded her agreement as they got to the kitchen were Jack was sitting at the island putting his papers in his bag.

"Freeze mister." Emily said. "You know your homework has to be checked over first."

Jack sighed but handed Emily the papers. Emily quickly checked them and gave them back to Jack with a nod to put them away. As Jack got his coat on, Bethany started crying upstairs. Emily gave Jack a quick hug and kiss.

"Be good at school and I'll see you later." Emily said.

"Love you Emmy." Jack said with a smile.

Emily smiled as well. "I love you too Jack."

Emily watched Jack and Jess leave before heading upstairs to her daughter. Walking into the nursery, Emily saw Bethany looking at her with a sad face. Emily knew right away what was wrong. It was generally Hotch who got Bethany up in the morning.

"Oh don't cry baby." Emily said picking up Bethany. "Daddy just had to go on a case with Mr. Cooper. I promise when he gets home, he'll be here to wake you." moving to the changing table, Emily kept talking. "How about we go see Grampa today? Does that sound good? We have to bring him a copy of his picture and I'm sure he wants to see you."

~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~

Sam watched Hotch after they got the call from Strauss. "So, gonna tell me about the girl and the baby?"

Hotch laughed. "The girl would be my fiance, Emily Prentiss and the baby would be my daughter, Bethany Haley Hotchner."

Sam paused. "Hang on, Emily Prentiss, as in the Prentiss on your team?"

Hotch nodded. "That would be the Prentiss I'm referring to. Of course the only other one you might know is her mother and that's just wrong."

Sam chuckled. "Well you just trashed Mick's dream."

"What are you talking about?" Hotch asked.

Sam knew he shouldn't say anything for the safety of his agent but he couldn't resist.

"Mick's had a thing for your Emily since he got here." Sam said.

Hotch cleared his throat. "Well I hate to burst his bubble but she's taken."

Sam patted Hotch's arm in mock seriousness. "Let me be the one to break it to him."

~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~

Emily came downstairs with Bethany after the two had woken from their naps and was a bit confused to find her father, Jess and Jack all in the kitchen.

"What are you guys doing?" Emily asked.

Jack turned and smiled. "We're making dinner Emmy!"

Emily smiled and kissed Jack on the head. "I see that Buddy, but how come?"

"Well," Jess spoke up. "I figured since you've been taking care of the kids alone since Aaron left, it would nice if you didn't have to do everything."

"And we figured food would be a nice way to break it that Strauss is on a war path against Aaron again." Richard said. "She called about an hour ago. Took me five minutes to say I wasn't you. She was yelling quite loudly."

Emily sighed but it was really only to hold back the laugh. "What did Aaron do?"

Richard explained that Sam and his team weren't supposed to be working the case but they went anyway and Aaron let them and,

"Strauss is pissed." Emily concluded. "What does she think I can do from here? He's in California. Not to mention a grow man who can do what he wants. I wouldn't have talked him out of it even if I had been there."

Richard nodded. "That's what I figured you'd say so I politely reminded Strauss that you were on maternity leave and she had no business calling you because she can't control her agents."

Emily snorted. "Oh Dad, you didn't?"

Richard grinned. "I did."

~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~

Hotch sighed as he walked through the door of the apartment. Strauss had finally let himself and Sam go after yelling for almost half and hour. Due to the yelling, Hotch had a headache forming behind his left eye. However, he knew the fix for that was upstairs getting the kids ready for bed. Emily had promised to keep both of them up long enough for Hotch to say goodnight and, placing his things down, Hotch could hear Emily and Jack laughing and he swore he heard what sounded like a giggle. No way. Quickly making his way upstairs, Hotch followed the sounds of laughter and was right. Bethany was sitting in her brother's arms giggling like crazy.

"Well this makes the last half hour disappear." Hotch said.

~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~

The next morning, Hotch woke up and right away, after kissing Emily, got up and headed for the nursery. He walked to the crib and saw Bethany looking up. Her face lit up as she saw Hotch. Hotch smiled.

"Mommy said you missed me waking you." Hotch said, picking his daughter up. "Don't worry, I won't leave again without waking you up, I promise."

That was one promise, Hotch knew he'd do everything in his power to keep.

~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~

Begin Transmission

There it is! I have one more thing to say about the episode. Hotch is officially back. He's smiling, joking around, he's back. And I can't tell you how happy I am to have him back. Let me know what you think, flame policy stands and thanks for reading.

End Transmission


End file.
